project_one_piecefandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
This page will display all FAQs (Frequently Asked Questions) on one page so that you'll have an easy place to consult, should you have any questions. How do I collect Berries(fruits)? - You collect Berries by clicking them. You have to be within a certain range of the tree to pick berries. How do I make DFs spawn? ''' - Pick a fruit and hope you get lucky. '''Where can I get LWs/AWs? - Neither LWs or AWs are in-game as yet. They will spawn in random places and can be random drops from treasure chests. You can also find these weapons on enemy AIs, as some enemies carry them around. Why is my invitation to the group taking so long? - We apologize if your group invitation is taking a bit longer than expected. People need to be background-checked and that is not always a quick or easy process. How do I get Admin? - You don't. I want to contribute to the game! Any way I can do this? - First off thank you for wanting to help the game. But do not expect anything in return. We do not give out ranks, admin or anything to people who help just to get what they want. The most thanks/award you can get is recognition and a pat on the back. How do I get Haoshoku? '''- Haoshoku is a one in 100 chance on new character creation (when you play for the first time). Haoshoku is extremely rare and only a few people actually have it. Press L to see if you're Hao born, if not, don't fret! You'll probably never meet someone with Haoshoku unless you're extremely lucky. '''Where/When do DFs (Devil Fruits) spawn? - DFs don't "spawn". DFs will "grow" in this game. When a DF is growing, you'll clearly be able to see it grow and fall of the tree. DFs will grow in place of berries/apples/fruits you pick off trees, they will also grow independently on certain trees. DFs can also be found on Marine and Pirate AI ships (rarely) and in some dungeons. Some enemies can even be carrying Devil Fruits on their backs, or in backpacks.These enemies will normally eat the DF, should you take too long to beat them. DFs will mostly like be on trees however. My DF won't let me eat it! Help! - Re-select it. Why is my favorite devil fruit not spawning? - Your favorite DF can not spawn for a number of reasons. One can be the fact that someone in the server has your devil fruit (physical, or already eaten) in their possession. You should probably ask around to see if someone has a DF you want. Another reason can be horrible luck. Devil fruits choose to spawn whenever they feel like and nearly any DF can spawn. Searching for one will take time and effort. How do I get rid of my devil fruit? - You'll need to find a Seastone Altar or a Seastone-root plant. Seastone Altars are not hard to find as they mainly exist in underwater temples built by fishmen. Seastone-root plants grow extremely rarely. But when they are found, they can be sold for up to 300,000 Berries. Where do I get Haki? - Haki can be learnt by training with Yonko Alex or Fleet Admiral Akainu. It takes a lot of time to use or even master, but put enough time and effort into it and you can use Haki perfectly. How do I get Emporer's Haki? '''- Emporer's Haki is obtained by simply having great luck. Every 1/100 people start with Emporer's Haki and these people are known as the "Generation of D", thanks to the "D" in their names. '''How do I get Rokushiki? - You can get Rokushiki by training with the CP9 or by training with Yonko Camy. Either way, it takes a lot of time and effort to train rokushiki, let alone master it. I can't swim!/My stats won't load! - Most bugs in the game can be fixed by respawning or rejoining. Bugs exist and can be fixed, but only under extreme methods, so they normally stay into Beta. I lost my stats! Help! - During development, I thought it nice to make it so that players can restore their own stats freely, but then I realized the abuse of this system would lead to it's eventual downfall. So (reluctantly), only admins can restore stats at the moment. I lose money every time someone kills me, how do I stop this?! - Store up your cash in banks. Banks normally take interest on how ever much cash you have in for any amount of time. Ex. If you deposit 10,000 into a bank and come back half an hour later, you'll find that you have only 9,500. Banks take interest from stored cash and gives it to the poorest player in the server. They take only 5% every half hour (at this particular bank), so don't complain. I want to gain money in the bank, not lose it! How can I do this? - Simple. There are a lot of different banks all around the world you can store cash in. Banks have something called "rates." Depending on the bank's rate, you may gain or lose money when depositing cash. Ex. One bank has a rate of "-7% per half hour", so every half hour you lose 7% of your money if you store in that bank. While another bank has "-3% every half hour", meaning you lose 3% if you store in that bank. Then some banks (rarely) have "+5% every half hour", meaning you gain money every half hour. If you want to get rich fast, this is normally the way to go. I suddenly lost 50% of my cash! What happened?! - This means a certain bank that you stored money in has experienced a "crash". When banks crash, all player who stored in that bank at that time lose a astounding amount of cash. There is no way to control crashes except watching bank stocks. This is very important and some banks crash anywhere from 50% to 95% of your cash. So be careful which banks you store cash in.